Braquage
by Chisato-chan
Summary: *SLASH* juste venez lire, on ne peut pas résumer autant de conneries... Ecrit par ma femme C'Lau ou Natsuko , Taker/Jeff Matt/CM Punk
1. Chapter 1

****

Titre: Braquage

Pairing: Taker/Jeff, Matt/CM Punk

Rating: M (surtout pour la débilité profonde de son cerveau et du mien, qui peut choquer beaucoup de gens!)

Disclaimer: ils s'appartiennent, d'ailleurs heureusement vu ce qu'on en fait! On se fait pas de sous non plus, même si je suis sûre que les gens nous donneraient beaucoup par pitié XDDDD

Note: C'EST MA FEMME QUI A TOUT ÉCRIT ! C'est de sa faute moi j'ai rien fait XD

* * *

****

Braquage

Chapitre 1 - Et là, c'est le drame :D

- Et celui-là tu vois, ça sert à blablabla cul blablabla profond blabla...

Jeff Hardy s'était auto-désigné comme "maître" de Phil, petit ami de Matt Hardy. "Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui!" s'était-il justifié. Et c'est donc à contre cœur le plus total que Phil suivit Jeff (ou plutôt Jeff embarqua de force Phil) dans cette boutique spécialisée…

- Bon Phil !! Tu m'écoutes ?!

Eh oui, Phil était plus intéressé par des peluches (vibromasseurs qui plus est).

- Excuse-moi… Écoute je sais que tu connais Matt plus que moi et tout mais… Je t'assure qu'on se débrouille déjà parfaitement bien !

A cette pensée, son sexe (étant visiblement très léger) pointa l'horizon…

- Je vois ça… Mais je t'assure que ce gode fait des merveilles !

- Puiiisque c'est l'expert qui le dit…

Le célèbre CM Punk n'avait qu'une envie : fuir. Il se demandait bien qu'est-ce que lui trouvait Mark…! D'ailleurs, quand est-ce que Jeff l'annoncerait à Matt ? Tout le monde le savait sauf lui, et bien sûr, il ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte.

Soudain, un bruit sourd. Un homme entra violemment, vêtu d'un… collant sur la tête ? Oui, oui. Eh bien cet homme était armé.

- Plus un geste ! Que personne ne bouge !!!

Ce n'était visiblement pas un professionnel, sa voix tremblait, comme s'il avait peur de lui-même… Il se mit à tiré dans tous les sens.

- Monsieuuuur, arrêtez-donc !!

C'était une voix familière pour Jeff et Phil.

- Randy ?? Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous l… Nan rien. Cache-toi merde !

Peut-être que CM Punk n'aurait pas du se montrer. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du parler. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du lâcher ce Pikachu aux menottes trop tôt. Une balle de plomb lui transperça brusquement la clavicule.

A ce moment-ci, Jeff, sans même avoir laissé tombé le gode délicatement plastifié, se rua vers Phil tel un SuperPénis, dans un cri de détresse.

- Phiiiiiiiiil ! Putain Phil tu peux pas mourir maintenant ! Tu dois encore faire tant de choses à Matt !!!

- Jeff, attention !

Mais l'avertissement de Randy ne servit à rien, un énième coup de fusil retentit. Cette fois c'est le sang de Jeff qui dégoulina sur le corps blessé (et sexy) de CM Punk (mais toujours autant sexy).

* * *

Un son répétitif parvint aux oreilles de Phil. Le son d'une ambulance. Que s'était-il passé ? Son corps était si lourd… (et si sexy, je vous l'ai déjà dit ?)

* * *

__

Nous vous annonçons le braquage le plus inédit qui soit !!! Ce midi, un étudiant en informatique est entré dans une Sex-shop - apparemment très fréquentée - et tira plusieurs coups de feu, blessant très grièvement deux hommes célèbres dont nous ne citerons pas le nom pour raison de réputation…

The UnderTaker finissait de boire son verre quand la sonnerie de téléphone retentit. Il éteignit la télévision de son hôtel.

- Allô Mark ?? Randy à l'appareil !

* * *

****

La suite euh... Prochainement ? A très bientôt alors :D C'est ma toute première fic (oh putain ça commence bien XD je donne pas cher de ma carrière huhu)

* * *

****

Jeff : TU M'AS FAIT CREVER DANS UNE SEXSHOP ????!!

Moi (Natsuko) : Ben euh disons que j'étais pas mal inspiré après avoir lu toutes les fics de Chisato-chan .

CM Punk : Je sais que j'ai un sacré penchant pour les peluches, mais là t'exagères !!!

Matt : Et moi j'ai l'air d'un... Niais T.T Je capte même pas que Taker et Jeff sont ensemble. FRÈRE INDIGNE (au passage) !

Moi : Rho mais c'est bon Phil va te réconforter !

* aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Matt & CM disparaissent * (allons bon)

Randy : Et moi alors ?! je paraît pour un pervers qui s'assume même pas --"

Taker : Je ne dis pas un mot dans tout ce chapitre. Natsuko, tu commences mal.

Moi : je vais me rattrapper je te le promais *u* Takiiiichou * yeux brillants *

Chisato-chan : il est à MOI! Pas touche à Taker è_é !

Et les reviews, elles ont intérêt à venir :p ! Surtout avec toutes les conneries que j'ai balancé xD Pour Chisato-chan & Youni :D !


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: Braquage**

**Pairing: Taker/Jeff, Matt/CM Punk**

**Rating: M (surtout pour la débilité profonde de son cerveau et du mien, qui peut choquer beaucoup de gens!)**

**Disclaimer: ils s'appartiennent, d'ailleurs heureusement vu ce qu'on en fait! On se fait pas de sous non plus, même si je suis sûre que les gens nous donneraient beaucoup par pitié XDDDD**

**Note: C'EST MA FEMME QUI A TOUT ÉCRIT ! C'est de sa faute moi j'ai rien fait XD**

**

* * *

**

**Braquage**

**Chapitre 2 - Subconscient**

__

**NB : Des citations, noms de fauteuil provenant de IKEA et personnages historiques ont été cités.**

- Putain Phil tu me bousilles le pied ! pied...! pied...! pied...!

__

La voix de Jeff eut un long écho qui les ramena tout deux à ce qui leur semblaient être la "réalité".

- Tu t'amuses à faire des ricochets avec ta voix de Yéti toi ...? toi...?

- Et toi pour un alsacien ? ien? ...ien?

- Yoholéhihoooooou !! ouuuuh...! hiouuuh!

__

Il faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid.

- C'est calme iciii... J'aime pas très beaucoup çaaa....

- C'est tète même un p'tit peu trop caalmee...

- Toi aussi t'as regardé Astérix & Obélix mission Cléopâtre ce week-end dernieeer ?

- Yep. Bon, c'est pas tout Jeff mais, où est-ce qu'on eeest ?

- Hm, et bien mon cher Watson... Nous sommes dans du blaaannc.

- Oh mais oui bien sûûr ! Quelle bonne déduction Mister Hoolmees !

__

Jeff devint subitement hardi (admirez mon superbe jeu de mot !! :D !) et déclara :

- En accord avec d'anciennes recherches récentes de Freud : ...suis-je dans mon subconscient ?

__

A ce moment très très précis, Phil pensait très très fort : "Mais qu'est-ce que je fous avec lui...?!" Jeff continua sa thèse :

- En effet, nous avons été, je te le rappelle mon cher ami, victimes de coups de pistolet. Puis, nous voilà transportés dans du blanc. Dans l'infini... et l'au-delà !!

- Et ?

- Et ce n'est autre que le phénomène de Erktop Idemo qui consiste à se retrouver dans une sorte de subconscient lors d'un coma. Ici, nous avons la joie de partager cette expérience unique en son genre ensemble !

- Et quelle chance...

- Donc, nous... _*Breuuhoiuouoeiuoookhh_ _(c'est le bruit de tremblements violents de ... ben je sais pas, vu que c'est tout blanc.)*_

- Jeff !!!!!

- Phiiiil !!

- Jeeeeff !

- Phiiihill !

- Putain Jeeeff lâche moi la main !! T'es collant !

- Mais j'ai peur !!

__

Le blanc se dissipa pour laisser apparaître des images encore trop floues... Encore heureux vu ce qui allait suivre... Ce qu'avait omis d'expliquer Jeff, c'est que le phénomène de Erktop Idemo entraîne par la suite les victimes dans un voyage spatio-temporel dans leurs souvenirs les plus... enfouits. Et bien enfouits.

Dans l'instant présent, oh quelle bonne surprise dis donc, les images devinrent très nettes et la première chose qu'ils entendirent fut un long cri :

- Oh ouiii! Oh Maark! Yaourte-moii !!! Ah milk-me milk-me BABY !!

Le souvenir se passait dans un endroit restreint de ce qui semblait être un local de la WWE. Apparemment, Jeff et Mark s'y était enfermés pour assouvir leurs... Besoins en calcium?

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, ça, c'est pas un souvenir de moooi !! lança Phil dans le dégoût le plus total.

- Et pourtant... *Et pourtant un sourire pervers se dessina sur les lèvres de Jeffy*

__

Les images chavirèrent de nouveau...

- Ah mais non revenez ! cria Jeff.

- A mon tour !?! lança joyeusement Phil.

- Ah, Ah, A la queue-leu-leu !! Youpi ! Ha Ha je reconnais, c'était une belle soirée arrosée ! S'enthousiasma Jeff en bondissant un peu partout.

__

Effectivement. Ce que vit Phil restera à jamais dans sa mémoire. Enfin, s'il sortait un jour de là ! ...Nan, c'était trop tard, après ces souvenirs il n'en eu plus envie mais aurait plutôt aimé mourir, si possible dans l'immédiat.

_Les images, âmes sensibles s'abstenir (et pour le coup Phil en était une), reconstituaient une partouze des plus sensuelles... Attention, voilà un Jeff/Mark/Shawn comme on n'en fait plus ! Jeff dans Mark, Mark dans Shawn et Shawn dans sa main._

* * *

__

Au même instant dans le monde réel, chambre 293 d'un certain hôpital... Matt assis sur le bord du lit de son petit ami faillit tomber par terre...

- Euh.... Mark... Je suppose que c'est normal que Jeff ait une érection en plein comas... Hein...?

- Euh…! Ah... Ben... Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il penserait autant à moi jusque dans son subconscient... répondit l'intéressé tout aussi destabilisé.

* * *

- Jeff, j'en peux plus, pourquoi on n'a que des souvenirs de toi ??? C'est pas juste...!

- Rho pourtant c'est digne du "Le jeu du chat et de la souris, le film"! Du porno gratos et tu pleins !

- Oh nan... Jeff...

- Quoi encore ? Ce sont les images de la soirée avec Chris et Adamichou ?? Oh ou avec Randy ? Ha ha...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous en FEE ?!

- Ah ça ! Soirée déguisée d'Halloween ! Avec un peu de chance on verra jusqu'à la fin !!

__

Après le visionnage de danses, d'alcool coulé à flot et de danses, le plus croustillant (pour Jeff tout du moins) arriva.

- D'ailleurs, dommage qu'on n'ait pas de pop corn.

__

C'est pas faux. Le visionnage montra les célèbres et très utilisées douches de la WWE. La voix de The UnderTaker fit trembler les murs, ce qui signifiait par la même occasion « Demi-tour » pour Cody et Randy qui partirent sur un « Décidemment…! », l'un habillé en cow boy et l'autre en indien sur un air de YMCA.

- OOOooh ouiiiii Jeff enfonce ta baguette magiiique !

- Alors là STOP ! Je veuuux rentreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !!! * Phil court partout * Aaaaaaaaah !!

- Ooh que c'est BON de revoir ça !! … Euh Phil, Attends !

- Casse-toi ! Me touche pas sale nymphomane !

- Mais attends crétin ! Tu disparaîs !!

- Hein ?

Phil se calma. En effet, ses membres commencèrent à devenir translucides...

* * *

****

TADAAAM =D Mais que va-t-il se passer ? =O ? Retrouvez Chisato & Natsuko dans l'épisode de la semaine prochaine !! *applause*

****

Jeff : En temps normal je devrais te gueuler dessus, m'indigner, m'insurger, mais.... ton histoire me donne des idées... MAAAAARK ! *s'enfuit*

Moi : ... Ravie de te rendre service ! ^^' ... Euh et toi Phil comment vis-tu ton séjour dans l'infini et l'au-delà ?

Phil *avec de grosses cernes et la fameuse "tronche du matin" * : ...

Moi : ...Eh bien merci Phil :D

****

Des reviews, des reviews ! Chivouplaaaiiit *o* !

**Chisato-chan: il paraît que je suis sa muse... Pourquoi tous les gens qui me connaissent deviennent pervers, sdique et fous? XD!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: Braquage**

**Pairing: Taker/Jeff, Matt/CM Punk**

**Rating: M (surtout pour la débilité profonde de son cerveau et du mien, qui peut choquer beaucoup de gens!)**

**Disclaimer: ils s'appartiennent, d'ailleurs heureusement vu ce qu'on en fait! On se fait pas de sous non plus, même si je suis sûre que les gens nous donneraient beaucoup par pitié XDDDD**

**Note: C'EST MA FEMME QUI A TOUT ÉCRIT ! C'est de sa faute moi j'ai rien fait XD**

**

* * *

**

**Braquage**

**Chapitre 3 - Trois pour le prix d'un.**

Les images s'entrechoquèrent, mêlant la vision de Jeff et ses pop corn à des bruits extérieurs…

Cela ressemblait à un bruit de foule. Mais une foule familière. Le blanc disparaissait, laissant place à un noir total. Phil se sentait terriblement engourdi… Mais où est-ce que je suis passé encore…? Si c'est encore un Erktop Idemo, alors je réclame MON subconscient !

Ses pensés s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il reconnu la voix de Micky James.

Personne encore n'avait remarqué que Phil était revenu à la vie dans la salle trois place de l'hôpital (je précise trois places, vous allez comprendre pourquoi… ho ho ho). Mais remarquez, il y avait de quoi être distrait !

C'était pourtant une journée identique aux autres. Matt continuait de customiser le lit de CM Punk avec ses peluches préférées - « pour lui porter chance » disait-il - et Mark en accrochant de gauche à droite des photos de Jeff et lui mais pas trop, et en ayant placé un paquet de skittles de 3kg format gourmand addict sur le chevet de nuit.

Maryse et Steph étaient là elles aussi, rendant visite aux deux blessés et à leurs amoureux respectifs.

Soudain, de la panique dans le couloir, des lapins roses qui courent, des cris, durant 15min16sec environ. Puis, les médecins entrèrent un nouveau lit, l'air accablé et gêné.

- Hum, je suis désolé de vous déranger dans un moment aussi pénible, mais je dois vous annoncer qu'un autre membre de la WWE est dans un cas critique… Nous la laissons ici car je pense que vous la connaissez. Enfin, si vous réussissiez à la reconnaître…

C'est à ce moment ci que Micky James fit son apparition, haletante. En fait, la Barbie défigurée était Kelly Kelly…

- Mais que lui est-il arrivé ?? Un braquage dans un coiffeur…? Lança discrètement the UnderTaker à Matt Hardy.

- Elle… Elle a appris pour Phil et et *renifle fort* et elle s'est mise dans la tête que…. Qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir et… en fait, elle ne lui a jamais dit sachant son penchant pour les personnes un peu plus… virils qu'elle mais… Kelly Kelly aimait profondément Phil… Alors… alors elle a fait deux tentatives de suicide !! Cria-t-elle dans un sanglot de désespoir.

Steph la grande curieuse s'empressa de demander :

- Mais euh… peut-on savoir comment ?

Maryse lui donna un coup de coude et lui fit les gros yeux.

- Oh.. Les essais les plus classiques… Ell.. Elle a tenté de s'ouvrir les veines a… avec… une enveloppe… *reniiiiiiifle* Puis voyant que c'était trop long elle… Ah elle s'est poignardée… avec sa lime à ongle ! Aaaaah et dire qu'elle avait pris rendez-vous dans cet hôpital afin de se transformer en Ken juste pour lui!!! Aaaaah…!

Cette fois Micky James ne pouvait plus parler, presque étouffée par ses larmes.

Les autres aussi ne pouvait plus parler mais pour d'autres raisons.

Bien qu'il emmargeait, Phil ne rata pas la scène. Et enfin Matt le remarqua et cassa l'ambiance dans un « Mon amour ! Tu es vivant ! ».

- Je le crains… s'enthousiasma Phil.

Mark se tourna gaiement vers Jeff, qui lui dit plutôt adieu dans un interminable bip plat et strident…

* * *

- Ah mon bon vieux Phil, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates !

Jeff Hardy continua de s'incruster dans ses souvenirs (et même ceux des autres, pas mal hein) tout en s'empiffrant de pop corn à volonté.

- Bon, ça ne vaut pas mes skittles, mais ça me va ! Ha ha ! J'adooooore cet endroit, je pourrais y rester une éternité tiens ! Hey c'est 1000 fois mieux qu'un cinoche dis donc…

* * *

Steph s'approcha doucement de Matt, lui adressant son plus beau regard (j'sais pas si ça se dit, mais je le dit !).

- Je suis sûre qu'il est heureux là où il est, Matt…

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison…

Pour sûr, il ne se doutait pas à quel point !

Et c'est là que notre couple chouchou fit son entrée dans sa plus grande discrétion…

- Coucou c'est nous ! Salua Jibby tout en continuant de boire sa Mamajuanaâ. Vous en voulez ? C'est ma boisson énergisante pour stimuler la libido, et c'est moi qui l'ai faite ! Ha ha, Shauwny, je vais enfin te domin…

- Ta gueule, le coupa son Shauwny.

Et c'est dans un « Jeff, reviens-moi ! » désespéré que Phil commençait à s'endormir dans le monde des vivants…

- Jeffy, pourquoi je t'ai quitté…

**FIN**

* * *

**TADAAAAAAM =D ! Et voilà, ma fic est terminée ! J'espère que comme prévu, j'ai réussi à les faire crever dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Hu hu.**

**Jeff : Yeah je suis d'accord pour mourir quand c'est toi qui écrit l'histoire, C'Lau ! Au fait, Jibby, c'est quoi précisément euh ta boisson là…?**

**JBL : Allez tous découvrir cette merveille ! Sur mamajuanaextreme! =D**

**Jeff : *note* …unaextrê… Oh hey Phil tu vois que ya des gens pire que moi ! Hé hé !**

**CM Punk : Oui enfin, rends-toi compte qu'il faut réunir plusieurs personnes pour ça, tout de même…**

**Kelly Kelly : Quelqu'un aurait-t-il vu mon vernis rose fushia bonbon fashion ?…**

**CM Punk : …Mais bon j'avoue que le pop corn à volonté aurait pu être sympa.**

**Taker : C'est le moment les gars… **

**Tout le monde : Au revoiiiiir, et à de prochaines aventures avec C'Lau !**

**Moi : Et sponsorisées par Mamajuana, Ikea et Skittles !**

**P.S. : Alors, ma surprise, Youni ?! =P Mouhahaha *rire maléfique* !**

**Chisato-chan: j'ai adoré ta fic, ma femme je t'aime, Jibby je t'aime et aller sur le site, c'est rigolade garantie!**


End file.
